


The Melkior Mission

by ozuttly



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but it's very brief, episodic, mentions of unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: In which one of the Gokaigers needs to go under cover to liberate a planet from Zangyack, and Marvelous is not happy about it.





	The Melkior Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorandias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorandias/gifts).

The Melkior mission is a pain in the ass. 

Marvelous says so the very second that the plan is brought to the table. It’s true, that the Zangyack presence on planet Melkior is far more subtle than on previous worlds they visited. It’s also true that the general in charge of keeping Melkior subjugated has a weakness for foreign species of all kinds, and is almost certainly the one behind a massive sentient trafficking ring spanning half the galaxy. It’s also true that he is a very beloved political leader who keeps Melkior’s upper and middle class society very happy, and that the Gokaigers can’t exactly do their usual schtick of busting in and beating him up. 

An undercover mission to sneak into the slimeball’s inner circle and expose his crimes makes sense. It’s a pain, but it makes sense. 

What Marvelous cannot agree on is sending Gai of all people into the lion’s den. 

“Why can’t Luka do this, again?” he grumbles as Ahim finishes straightening up Gai’s bow tie. They’d forged the documents declaring him Earth’s ambassador, and Ahim had done a great job in making him up so that he looked nothing like his wanted poster, just in time for Melkior’s annual electoral ball. It’s a big event, celebrated planet-wide, and it’s the best chance they have of exposing the minister’s wrongdoings to the general public so that they can eliminate him without backlash.

Luka gives him the stink-eye from where she’s watching Don make tiny adjustments to a microphone hidden inside a man’s ring that she had oh-so-helpfully provided from her collection. 

“Falarians are too common around here. I wouldn’t make a very good exotic pet,” she says, and   
Marvelous grumbles. It’s not that he wants to throw Luka into this situation either, but he has far more faith in her acting ability than Gai’s. She’s actually done the whole undercover thing before – he hasn’t. 

“I’ll be fine, Marvelous-san!” Gai chirps as Ahim adds another hairpin to his wig to keep it securely in place. “Ahim-san has coached me on everything I need to do and say!”

Ahim nods her head, stepping back and nodding in approval at her work. 

“We’ll be able to monitor everything that happens from here anyways,” Don points out as he finishes up with the ring and hands it to Ahim, who slides it onto Gai’s finger. “Besides, Joe will be in the audience too.” 

Joe nods from where he’s getting ready with his own suit, though he’s dressed as a waiter for the event rather than an actual attendee. 

Marvelous knows that they all have good points. He also knows by now, after everything that’s happened on Earth, that Gai is more than a capable pirate. He’ll probably ace this mission and come home in a few hours, and they’ll be able to move onto the next one, and everything will go back to normal. 

But something about putting Gai – energetic, affectionate, loveable Gai – into the hands of a sleazeball trafficker, even for a few hours with a full extraction plan, makes his skin crawl. 

Still, he has no reasonable reason to refuse to let Gai go, so he has to settle for just being very, very grumpy about it instead. 

Gai smiles cheerfully as he looks at himself in the mirror. He really does look different – from the expensive suit to the thick makeup to the shoulder-length wig, he might as well be a different person. Marvelous thinks it all looks a bit tacky, honestly, but the whole point is for him to be Fujiwara Takeshi, earth ambassador to foreign planets, not Ikari Gai, famous pirate. 

It’s just that Marvelous likes Gai a lot better as himself, is all. 

“If you need to, you break character right away, alright?” Marvelous says, because he knows that he can’t stop this, so he might as well roll with it. Gai looks sunny as ever as he nods. 

*** 

The first half of the night is boring. Marvelous and the rest of the crew sans Joe and Gai listen through the recording device in Gai’s ring as he talks to Melkiorian officials and schmoozes with the upper crust. Marvelous is honestly impressed by his acting – he’s only gotten particularly excited once, when the conversation happened to spread to the topic of super sentai, and he managed to reign it back in without much fuss. 

“He’s doing very well,” Ahim says while they listen to another Melkiorian official drone on about politics and infrastructure. Luka, who is resting on the couch with her head in her lap, nods. 

“Better than I expected. I thought he would have gone off on a tangent by now,” she agrees, and Ahim chastises her about having faith in her teammates. She freezes, though, when an announcement is made over the loud speakers in the hall introducing the Melkiorian minister. There’s a great deal of applause, which Gai joins in on, and then the conversation resumes.

For a moment, at least. Soon the minister is approaching Gai, welcoming him to the planet and inquiring about his journey. His voice makes Marvelous grind his teeth, and it isn’t long before his polite inquiries move more into the direction of object flirting. 

“Gross,” Luka says when he makes an off-hand comments about egg-sacs that is entirely inappropriate. Ahim wrinkles her nose, and Marvelous feels vindictive joy when one of the waiters – probably Joe – steps on the man’s foot. 

Gai laughs it all off, though, not letting a single comment phase him, and after a long and drawn out conversation the minister invites him out to the garden for some fresh air. 

“Oh, come on,” Marvelous grumbles, because Joe can’t leave the party, and Gai will be entirely without backup if he says yes. “Say no.” 

He says yes. Marvelous groans, while Luka rolls her eyes at him.

From there, things go about as expected. There’s a hidden basement in the garden, the minister attempts to knock Gai out, and then waxes poetic about his evil plans, as evil generals usually do. The second Don confirms that they have the recording, Don hacks into the assembly hall’s speakers and broadcasts it. Before he’s even done, Marvelous is off the Galleon, transformed and ready, and when he and the rest of the team arrive at the garden, Joe and Gai are standing over the minister, already tied up and prone on the ground. 

“Marvelous-san!” Gai exclaims cheerfully, dropping his transformation as the rest of the team show up.

“He was surprisingly weak, for somebody with so much clout,” Joe says idly, and Luka groans about not even getting a chance to do anything while Ahim reassures her in the background. Marvelous resists the urge to check Gai over for injuries, while the minister yells that there’s no way they’ll ever get away with this in the background. 

“Politicians are always weak,” Marvelous grunts as Gai stops in front of him, still smiling. He lost his wig somewhere during the fight, and his suit is rumpled. His makeup is all smudged, and he looks like a right mess compared to earlier. Still, Marvelous thinks he looks a million times better. 

“I did it, Marvelous-san!” Gai says, practically beaming. “I did my first undercover mission!” 

Marvelous rolls his eyes at his enthusiasm, but he can’t help but feel fond too. Before he can think his actions through, he leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Yeah, you did well,” he says, and Gai goes stock still, his face heating up and turning red. 

“M-Marvelous-san!” he shouts, and he practically throws himself into Marvelous’ arms, rubbing up against him and getting sweat and makeup all over his coat. Marvelous groans and tries to fight him off, but he doesn’t actually try too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok as a treat! I tried to incorporate first kisses but it ended up being a bit brief on the kissing bit and feels like it came out as more team-oriented. D: I LOVE Marvelous/Gai though so I was so happy somebody requested them!


End file.
